callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadian Armed Forces
The Canadian Armed Forces is a playable faction that appears in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory and Call of Duty: WWII during World War II. They also make a minor appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as Task Force 141 members. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, there is a campaign in which the player takes control of Private Joe Cole, a member of the 4th Canadian Armoured Division. Call of Duty: Road to Victory Also, there is a campaign in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, where the the player takes control of Alan Bradshaw and Todd Gessinger. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are Canadian NPCs in Task Force 141 that support the player during the missions "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 A few Canadian Task Force 141 operatives can be seen in "Persona Non Grata", holding off Makarov's forces to let Price and Soap escape. They are also seen in "Return to Sender", supporting Loyalist forces and other Task Force 141 operatives. Call of Duty: WWII The Canadian Army is in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: WWII. It can be seen near the Scorestreak Training in the Headquarters. The faction is playable via uniform selection if the player is using the Mountain and Expeditionary Division while on the Allied Powers team. Arms and Equipment WWII Era Submachine Guns *Sten Rifles *Lee-Enfield Machine Guns *Bren *M2 Browning Sniper Rifles *Lee-Enfield Scoped Vehicles *M4 Sherman *Kangaroo *Jeep Modern Era Assault Rifles M16A4 menu icon MW3.png|M16A4 SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L G36C_menu_icon_MW3.png|G36C SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H M4A1_menu_icon_MW3.png|M4A1 FAMAS menu icon MW2.png|FAMAS F2000_menu_icon_MW2.png|F2000 TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 Submachine Guns MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 MP5_menu_icon_MW3.png|MP5 P90 Menu Icon MW3.png|P90 Light Machine Guns M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 Machine Pistols PP-2000 menu icon MW2.png|PP2000 TMP menu icon MW2.png|TMP G18 menu icon MW3.pngG18 Shotguns M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 SPAS-12 menu icon MW3.pngSPAS-12 Sniper Rifles Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barrett .50cal Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS MSR CaC MW3.png|MSR L118A1 menu icon MW3.png|L118A Handguns M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 Five Seven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven Launchers FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW2.png|FGM-148 Javelin AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 Grenade Launcher menu icon MW3.png|M203 SMAW Menu Icon MW3.png|SMAW FIM-92 Stinger menu icon MW3.pngFIM-92 Stinger Canadian Missions In the entire ''Call of Duty'' series, the Canadians are one of the least played factions. There are only three Canadian missions in Call of Duty 3, those three being "Falaise Road", "Laison River" and "The Corridor of Death". There are four Canadian missions in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, they are Woensdrecht, Sloedam, Walcheren and Reichswald. Trivia *The Canadian Armed Forces are mentioned in the opening cutscene for the level "Pathfinder" in Call of Duty. Gallery Call of Duty 3 Canadian Soldiers.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cantf141m.jpg|Canadian Task Force 141 Member Canadian tf141member.jpg|Another Canadian Call of Duty: WWII Expeditionary Division Canadian Expeditionary 1 WWII.png Canadian Expeditionary 2 WWII.png Canadian Expeditionary 3 WWII.png Mountain Division Canadian Mountain 1 WWII.png Canadian Mountain 2 WWII.png Canadian Mountain 3 WWII.png Canadian Mountain 4 WWII.png Achievement Canadian Highlander (10 ) - Complete two missions as a Canadian soldier, in Call of Duty 3. sv:Kanadas väpnade styrkor Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Factions Category:Call of Duty 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty: WWII Factions